


My Time

by minimoonp



Category: Electrobitz, Electrobitz - Online Visual Novel, Super Awesome!, Super Awesome! - Webcomic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I finally spit out Justin Time's nightmare,<br/>while listening to his nightmare song<br/>My Time by Bo En.</p>
<p>It's probably not the best, but I just needed to finally get it out of my head and into a word document.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Time

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/9UFph9YqDkU (Listen to My Time - Bo En here)

He was walking down a long dark hallway. He could hear laughter from far off. The villain was nearby, now was his chance. He picked up his speed seeing a large metal door coming up. He'd finally be rid of the thorn in his side, the scourge of his city.

Trying the door, the handle wouldn't budge. It was locked, but he knew exactly what to do. Placing his hand on the door, he focused, speeding up time around it. In a few short minutes the door had rusted, and he knocked it down. There were a few men inside the room behind it, and they jumped when the heard the crash.

"The jig is up! Surrender now, and I'll go easy on you." he shouted out sternly.

The villain, short in stature and clad in dark greens and black, took a step back, bumping into his half finished machine. It was a ray of some sort, pointing out of the window towards the sky. Justin wasn't sure what it could do, but the man was always building death rays, so he could only imagine. The villain took a deep breath, and screeched for his minions to do something, anything, just to get rid of the meddling hero. They all surrounded him, but they were no match for him. Reversing time, they went back to their posts, and stayed there, paused. Now it was just him, and the mastermind, or so he thought.

"It took you long enough, you imbecile! Shoot him!" the villain said to someone standing behind Justin, just out of sight. Justin quickly turned around and came face to face with a familiar, and familial face.

"Tom?"

A click was heard, he had cocked his gun.

"Tom, what are you doing? Why are you... Why?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't live up to my potential, I'm sorry I couldn't be a hero like you. I know you must be disappointed in me huh?" his brother started, he could see his boss roll his eyes. "Everything I did blew up in my face, no matter how hard I tried, but then when I started this, everything seemed to just fall into place. I felt guilty for a while, but then I thought, what if this was why I kept failing. Maybe I wasn't born to be a hero."

"Quit with the monologing and get it over with." he boss said in between clenched teeth.

Tom sighed as he looked into his brother's eyes, and lifted the gun between them. It was like looking at a kicked puppy. Justin couldn't say anything, couldn't do anything. He just stared down at his younger brother.

He remembered the moment he'd reached the tower. He was ambushed by three henchmen, he knocked out two, but the third had gotten away. Had that been him? They were masked then, but now...

"I was hoping this day wouldn't come, but orders are orders."

Tom pulled the trigger and there was a ringing in Justin's ears. Or really, it sounded more like an airhorn? Justin hit the ground, only to realize he'd fallen off the couch, and someone was blasting an airhorn above him.

"Wakey wakey Justin!" a goofy voice shouted.

He lifted himself up and saw Tom. He had shrunk in size, and width, eyes filled with warmth once again. As they'd always had been.

"You're back." Justin said quietly.

Tom looked confused. "I was only gone for like 20 minutes."

A little red head popped his head over the couch, his little brother Rusty.

"Boy, Justin, you look like you just saw a ghost."

At that, Justin had to laugh. At least to keep from crying.

"I just was having a bad dream I guess, don't worry." he said, wiping his eyes.

"See, I told you the airhorn was a bad idea! You probably almost gave him a heart attack, you chooch!" a strong but quiet voice said from across the room, outside of the kitchen. "All this pie would have to go to waste, and we'd have to plan a funeral or something."

Standing up he could see it was his cousin Lucy. Was all of his family in his living room or something?

"Aw, I always wake him up like this on his birthday." Tom whined as he turned around to nag at their cousin.

Right, it was his birthday, how could he forget?

Rusty smiled, rolling his eyes. "There they go. Hey, happy birthday bro. Better get your head in the game before your pie gets cold. Mom should be back in a bit, with gifts and junk."

"Ah, right! Thanks baby bro." Justin said, finally seeming to come around. Rusty's smile got bigger when he saw this, and came around the couch, giving him a big hug.

"I don't do this often now, but you seem like you needed it." Rusty scoffed. "What were you dreaming about anyway that made you so upset?"

Justin seemed to pause himself before answering, "The future, maybe, but it's probably nothing I should be worrying about. As for now, let's just focus on the present... and the presents! And the pie!" he said heading towards the kitchen. "No one start eating that pie without me!"

 


End file.
